


On Boiling Water

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 2020 Fest Headcanons [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Headcanon, Trainwreck in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: Boiling water is not a difficult thing to do. And Q can totally do it! …In a kettle. Because the kettle helpfully tells him when the time is right. He’s got one of the fancy ones where you can set the temperature.
Series: 2020 Fest Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	On Boiling Water

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Table: Fluff - Water

Boiling water is not a difficult thing to do. And Q _can_ totally do it! …In a kettle. Because the kettle helpfully tells him when the time is right. He’s got one of the fancy ones where you can set the temperature. 

But boiling water for pasta? 

HOW?! 

Q has absolutely no idea how people can possibly say that pasta is a quick midweek meal. And it’s not like he doesn’t follow the recipe! He does.

He takes a large pot - the largest one he has, the 5-litre one - and fills it with water. Then he pours in nearly half his salt container - pasta water should be heavily salted, he knows that. And then he sets it on the stove on the highest setting. 

And he waits. 

And waits.

And bloody waits because the bloody pot just won’t boil. 

And then he cries because he’s hungry and tired and he just wanted a bite to eat before going to sleep and WHY WON’T YOU BOIL, YOU BASTARD?!

So he inevitably always orders takeaway from around the corner and it is while eating said takeaway and growling at Percy, who keeps trying to steal bits of it, that the water suddenly decides to come to a roiling, violent boil, flinging itself all over the place, extinguishing his gas fire, and he has to throw his dinner on the coffee table and rush into the kitchen and turn the gas off because he does not want another gas explosion, thank you very much. 

Meanwhile, Percy helps himself to his dinner, and so Q munches on a few biscuits he’s got stashed in the uppermost shelf of the highest kitchen cupboard and threatens to eat Percy who is invariably completely unruffled as he licks his chops.

Bloody easy midweek meal Q’s foot!


End file.
